


Funereal

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [619]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After Vance drops the bomb about breaking up the team, Abby, McGee, Tony, and Ziva all get together before they have to go their separate ways.





	Funereal

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/10/2001 for the word [funereal](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/10/funereal).
> 
> funereal  
> Of or pertaining to a funeral.  
> Suiting a funeral; solemn; dark; gloomy;mournful.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #295 Sight.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Funereal

Tony stared at the people around him. Despite them all being alive and at the restaurant together, there was a funereal tone hanging in the air. 

“Come on, don’t be glum. We’ll all land on our feet.” Tony tried to cheer them up.

McGee, Ziva, and Abby were not interested in being cheered up. 

“You can’t all leave.” Abby clung to them tightly. She couldn’t believe that Vance was splitting up the dream team.

“Orders are orders, Abby.” Tony smiled slightly with a shrug, hiding how much this was affecting him too.

“I worked so hard to become a field agent. I can’t believe I’m being demoted to cyber crimes again.” McGee bemoaned.

“I am a crucial part of this agency. I can’t believe I’m being shipped back to my father like so much luggage.” Ziva complained.

Abby hugged each and every one of them. “You guys can’t leave.”

“We weren’t exactly given a choice, Abbs.” McGee pointed out.

Tony gave up. Everyone wanted to be a Debbie Downer. There was no way he’d manage to cheer them up. Especially not since he wasn’t overly excited about this change either. He took one last look at them, trying to memorize them with his sight since who knew when he’d see them again before walking out the door and heading for his new agent afloat gig.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
